


[Podfic] Pomegranate Seeds

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)



Category: Dragaera - Steven Brust
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, F/F, Gen, ITPE 2017, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic
Summary: Author summary from jmtorres:Like Persephone, Aliera returns from the underworld.





	[Podfic] Pomegranate Seeds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idellaphod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pomegranate Seeds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/113001) by [jmtorres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmtorres/pseuds/jmtorres). 



> Thank you to the ITPE mods for their hard work, and to exmanhater for hosting files!
> 
> Spoilers for book one, Jhereg and book four, Taltos. For a kick-start on the Dragaera series, I have written a glossary & primer [here](https://frecklebombfic.dreamwidth.org/10541.html), and if you are hesitant about embarking on a new fandom, please consider letting me talk you into it.

Cover design by frecklebombfic  
Image by Jeff Sheldon [@ Unsplash](https://unsplash.com/@ugmonk). 

| 

### Pomegranate Seeds

Duration: 00:16:04

###### Direct downloads:

  * [Dropbox: MP3 with streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/hp3x34qwf00wi6r/%5BDragaera%5D%20Pomegranate%20Seeds.mp3?dl=0)  |  **Size:** 6.48 MB
  * [Mediafire: M4B](https://www.mediafire.com/download/dsjvwpm3xd1pncf)  |  **Size:** 11.4 MB

###### Zip file downloads:

    * [MP3](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0072.zip)  |  **Size:** 6.48 MB
    * [M4B](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0073.zip)  |  **Size:** 11.4 MB
(right click and save-as to download) 
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to jmtorres, for giving permission to podfic this excellent work!
> 
> \- - - 
> 
> idella, i hope you enjoy this piece of "Aliera/her life", as you put it.
> 
> \- - - 
> 
> Please be generous with your kudos and comments, they go a very long way ❤️


End file.
